I Love You to Death
by RESCUExMe
Summary: [RIKU.SORA] haha, he actually wanted to kill him.


**author's note:** so um yeah.  
this is going to be kinda  
cliche and weird.  
review it tho. multichap tho.

**x -- -- -- x  
xx -- -- -- -- xx**

…**I** **L**ove **Y**ou to **D**eath…

**»** by_ what the phunk_

* * *

Look at what you're doing - can **hear** my own heart pounding. (_badumpadump_)

* * *

…

His heart was a bit off beat and he was almost tripping all over his own feet. They were always too big for their own good anyway. Running on the sandy beach of Destiny Islands wasn't easy. The sand was soft and your feet sink in it instantly. Sora groaned - he was going at a dying old lady's pace. Seriously!

If he didn't speed things up, Kairi might speed things up and Riku and Kairi might be - might have -

Scrunching his eyes and shaking his head quite violently, Sora willed the thoughts to go away.

Kairi's statement from last night when they were sitting on the docks replayed over and over and over again.

_Sora, I'm so glad Riku's back._

**Really? Oh - haha, why?**

…_Sora, I_ love _Riku._

**Whut**.

A giggle. _You're silly, Sora_. Slight pause, slight blush. _But I guess I am too - I mean, here I am _…_with a paopu fruit in my hand, ready to intertwine my destiny with Riku tomorrow. Noon. At his little island place. Hee hee, silly right?_

_Silly_? More like stupid! Agh! Sora had no idea he felt so pissed off about this. It wasn't that he was jealous - he didn't like Kairi _that_ way ( and he was starting to not like her in ANY way now …) See - there he goes again!

WHY? Why is he so pissed off? Ticked off? Why is he …

The running came to a halt as he finally reached the end of the beach to where Riku's island was visible in the midst of the clear blue water, sun shining vibrantly spreading light all over.

Ocean blue eyes widened as he watched the scene in front of him.

There were two figures on the island - he could see clearly from where he was watching.

**Riku**.

**Kairi**.

**Paopu fruit!**

_Noooooooo_, Sora's mind boomed and he bit his lip hoping to God he wasn't too late.

They were standing face to face with each other - Sora could only see the back of Kairi and he could see the front of Riku. He let his eyes wander to the yellow star fruit in Kairi's hands.

The next second, she shoved it into the silver-haired boy's grasp and Riku blinked a bit before slapping his usual confident smirk on his face.

Kairi entwined her fingers behind her back and moved a bit - giggling probably.

Sora wondered why he wasn't moving to stop this…this…_nonsense_, yeah that's it.

* * *

**Wouldn't be nonsense if you were the one giving Riku the paopu fruit, would it?**

* * *

A voice in Sora's head sneered. 

Sora shook his head. Shut up shut up!

But it could not be helped. He was unable to control his feelings. He was acting like this - acting like this because HE loved Riku and HE had loved him **first,**not Kairi. He knew Riku first, they were best friends before she came along! He was closer to him! HE should be the one intertwining his fucking destiny with Riku because, because -

"**RIKU**!"

The loud shouting made both the two teens on the little island turned their heads, only to focus their gaze upon their spiky hairedfriend.

Confusion dawned on both of their faces.

Sora blinked. _Shit. Ah what now!_

"Sora?" Kairi asked, biting her lip, confused.

Riku took a few strides to the edge of the island and raised an eyebrow at the spiked hair brunette.

"What's up?" Riku's voice brought Sora crashing back to reality.

Their eyes locked - azure clashing vividly with emerald. "Ah - _nothing_, I - uh. Wanted to talk to you!" Smooth Sora. Smooooth.

Riku blinked & Kairi tilted her head to the side.

"Alright - " Riku started.

"Aren't youtalking to him right now?" Kairi interrupted.

Sora shot her a glare he didn't mean and she looked startled at the fury dancing in his sky blue eyes.

"**Privately,**" added Sora, glancing away from Kairi's hurt stunned look and staring at the sand.

"Coming." Riku called as he gave Kairi an apologetic look. Sora felt his hopes soar! Did you see that? He ditched her for him! Ditched her for him!

But - there's _always_ a but - but then -

Wrong moment to look up, Sora. Really, though. Just as his gaze fell upon his two friends again, he saw a sight that made his jaw drop and his mind sting when realization sunk in.

Riku …Riku was chewing yellow stuff in his mouth! GASP. You know what _that_ means! Riku was…eating a paopu fruit! The …the one that **Kairi** gave him! AHH! And i KNOW you know what THAT means!

* * *

**your destinies become intertwined. you'll remain a part of that person's life. no matter what.**

* * *

No way - why - no , NOOOOOOOOO! Sora's mind screamed and he felt his heart explode. 

Riku tossed the bitten paopu fruit back to Kairi who caught it flailingly and brought it to her chest with disbelief in her eyes while Riku crossed the bridge and made his way to Sora.

Gawking Sora. Heartbroken Sora. Eyes-filled-with-the-fiery-burning-HEAT-and-RAGE-of-a-really-hot-SUN-of--a-bitc- I mean... Yeah, Sora.

"Yo, you in there?"

The aquamarine eyes were studying him closely, a bit of amusement in the tone of his voice. Sora mentally smacked himself. mental smack Jeez, now what the hell was he going to do? There's absolutely no point in telling Riku that helikedhim. He'd get another smack. Not mental this time.

He bit his lip as Riku didn't stop staring at him.

"Uh… " Sora said, hopelessly.

Riku laughed. "Need to talk somewhere more private? Is that it, So-ra?" Blue eyes blinked. Was it just him or was Riku's tone a bit...husky. Seductive?

Without even thinking, the spiky haired boy nodded vigorously.

There was Riku's laugh again, then Riku's arm slinging lazily around his shoulders. They began walking down the beach heading towards who knows where? And a stupid goofy dorky smile was all over Sora's face.

_Heh heh heh._

_Wow Riku smells good!_

"Secret place?" Riku asked, jerking his head towards the cave.

_Oohh, dark and secluded,_ Sora thought lewdly.

"Sure, why not!" He supplied instead of a jubilant 'hell yes' Good Sora, practice your self control!

The two teens entered the dark entrance of the cave and walked a bit in the narrow tunnel leading to the larger part of the area.

When they reached it, Sora's nerves were jumping and going crazy. Alone. Alone in a cave with Riku! OOh,but he's off limits isn't he? Kairi-beezy had dibs on him …grrr.

Riku had taken to leaning against the stone wall, and though he wasn't even trying, he looked sexy as hell with his slanted green eyes and silver bangs and lithe muscular body…

Sora would've been drooling if he had noticed. Good thing he was too busy staring at the floor.

Silence ensued. You know, the awkward ones that makes you want to just yell **GAH** and run the hell away? Yeah, _those_.

"Um, so..." Riku coughed.

Sora blinked rapidly. "Yea, well..."

"Something you need to tell me or what?"

Bite his lip. "Uh, yeah - no - I mean, maybe." Shit.

"I can't read your mind you know."

"I know…" Thank GOD, Sora thought, forcing out a laugh.

Riku rose an eyebrow at his best friend's nervous chuckle and lazily sauntered over to Sora who was still averting his gaze, and still standing.

Feeling Riku's slender fingers wrap around his shoulder brought Sora's attention to his eyes fast. _Wha_-

Then he was pushed down onto the rock behind him, and he was sitting and staring right at Riku's jean covered crotch. Blushing quickly he looked away.

Riku positioned himself to sit right next to Sora and he gazed at him curiously.

"You look so nervous." He started, breath going all over Sora's ear. _And you're not helping._

A hand landed on his knee and brushed over it gently. Sora resisted the urge to "eep" and instead gave Riku a **wtf** look. this was SO not what he needed right now.

"**Riku**!" Sora squeaked and his face burned at how high pitched his vioce had gone.

"_Sora_!" Riku mimicked, making his voice go high before snickering. Sora jutted his lower lip forward, pouting.

"Hey, meanie."

"You're the meanie. You're not telling me what's up."

Sora remained quiet.

"C'mon Sora, spill it."

Uh, why dont you make me spill it? Spill what exactly? My - my uh. No no, don't go there, Sora.

Sora decided to talk before he twisted any more of Riku's innocent words.

"I - I uh... Riku you see,I kind of have feelings I meanI like …I like …no,I love umm, wait - " Sora stumbled over his words and wanted to die. Boohoo.

A slow smirk claimed his best friends face.

"_Slower_, because I cant understnad you." Riku commanded, smoothly. "So, all I got was 'feelings' - 'like' - 'love' …"

Sora shut his eyes.

Its so hard to say when he's right next to me!

_It's not easy!_

_But its just something i have to do!_

_OKay, Sora suck it up. Be a man._

_Three words - now say it!_

When the brunette finally decided that he would go through with saying the three hardest words, he opened his mouth to speak but found the words couldn't come out.

But only because Riku's lip were all over his.

Sora could've sworn his heart had skipped several beats and his eyes were probably wider than plates and that his cheeks were flushing furiously. Then in the next second he shoved Riku away from him, instantly missing the feeling of heated lips on his own.

What. The. HELL!

Blinking rapidly, he threw an accusing look of Riku. Why had he done that? Why'd he kiss him? Did he like him too? Did he know Sora liked him? A million questions attacking his poor brain! Ow.

Shaking his head, Sora got to his feet, staggering slightly.

"Riku…!" He managed to finally get out as Riku just watched him, amusement full-on in his entire presence.

"Yeah?"

"You just kissed me."

"Yeah."

"…why?" Sora practically shouted throwing his hands in the air.

Riku shrugged.

Sora's left eye twitched.

"Whut do you mean -" Sora shrugged in imitation of Riku, eyes still large and questioning. Oh yeah, and blue. Duh.

Riku grinned a little.

"I think you know why I _kissed_ you."

**Heartbeat increase times twenty.**

"I think I know why you dragged me here."

**Heartbeat increase times fourty.**

Riku was looking at him in this …this one peculiar way. This way like - like he wanted to _eat_ him or something. Sora bit his lip, backing up against the wall as Riku made his way to stand right in front of him towering a couple of inches taller.

"R-really?" Sora gasped."W-what do you think?"

_Badump badump._

"Sora, do you like me? Just tell me." Ooh, a command.

Feeling frozen to the spot, Sora replies with a weak,"Kinda - " and he pushes the silver haired male away from him cuz he's just a little too close for comfort, yanno. Sora looks down, breathing hard. "Riku, I know you shared the paopu fruit already, so - it's okay if you like HER and - "

Riku's loud laughter made Sora stop talking.

"So I took a bite of Kairi's sweeeet juices, big deal." Riku declares, crossing his arms, looking smug, watching Sora. "It's you I'm interested in."

Sora blinked hard. "ME?"

"You."

"M-me? Not Kairi."

"You, not Kairi."

It felt like explosions of euphoria had been planted all over Sora's body and now it was July fourth and each and every one of the fireworks were spreading within him. Yeah, wow _really_ happy feeling. You get it, right?

_Riku just admited he like me too! That Kairi doesnt matter!_ This was somehow way better than that kiss they shared! Because, that was full of confusion and hesitation and now everything was clear.

* * *

**Riku, you're allI need.**

* * *

Sora threw his arms around his bestfriend and now lover into a tight embrace feeling more than happy at getting to be this close to Riku.

"Riku…?"

Riku grinned at him.

"Let me guess what you're going to say," He smirked. "You love me and I'm all you need?"

Sora blushed a bit, but nodded. _Wow, he's good_. Mind reader, yo.

"Good, because now - you're all **mine**. **Forever**." The words should've been promising and it should have bloomed love in Sora's heart but there was something about the way he said it - the way his eyes glowed - that made the statement insanely chilling. "**Deal**?" Sora nodded.

Whatever it was, Sora did not want to think about it.

All he wanted to think about was Riku.

Silver hair, aquamarine eyes. Pale skin, slender body.

Hot touch, heated kiss. Bestfriend, BOYfriend.

Love of his life, apple of his eyes. Object of utter affection -

Downfall.

Wait, no not the downfall WHUT? Why did he just think that?

"So, sleeping over tonight Sora?" knocked out of his thoughts, Sora blinked and then caught the suggestiveness. Whoa, no way!That was like his wildest fantasy **evar**.

"Hell yea," Sora replied.

Riku grinned - same indescribable glint in his eyes - before leaning down and capturing his lover's lips in a searing kiss.

**TBC**…

* * *

author's note:

yeah, there'll be more.

yeah, riku's gonna be evil and crazy.

joy! review?


End file.
